Nightmares the Clown
Nightmares the Clown is an evil clown. He once resided in a well on Founders Hill in Bayport, Maine, eating children, before moving on to be the head of the New Jersey Hell. He is played by James Urbaniak. Nightmares feeds on the fear of others, gaining strength when those around him are feeling frightened and losing strength when those around him are not afraid. However when he is made to feel afraid, he loses all power. While in Bayport and managing a Hell he had a shock of purple hair, when he last met the Doyles his appearance was that of a white-faced Italian opera clown with one teardrop. Abilities * Moving behind you when you blink * Freezing people in their place * Transformation * Manipulating dreams History with the Doyles Frank Doyle met Nightmares in his youth when he, along with Howie Schroeder and Peter Hendrick, were investigating the disappearances of young boys in their capacity as boy detectives. When they found Nightmares he was hiding/living in an old well, and he trapped them, giving them the option to choose which one of them he would take. Peter devised a clever plan in which they would each say their own name and therefore making it a tie, but Frank and Howie, afraid Nightmares would choose to eat all three of them, chose Peter. They boarded up the well, and Frank left town. Nightmares begins to haunt Howie and Frank via their dreams (Wishing Hell), causing Frank, Howie, and Sadie to travel back to the old well to face him once again. Sadie tricked him into turning into a tiny spider, which Frank then squished. Nightmares briefly reappeared in Maize County, but giving supernatural abilities to the town's teenagers and feeding off the fear felt by the townspeople. Frank and Sadie convinced one of the teenagers, Evan, to use his powers to help the townspeople which drained Nightmares' powers, causing him to become small and then Frank squished him once again. Some time later, Peter's ghost begins to haunt Howie (The Haunting of Howard Schroeder), and this is revealed to be due to Nightmare's influence over his spirit, as Nightmares was using the fear produced by Howie to give him enough energy to return. Frank and Sadie trapped him in a sigil and, in exchange for releasing Peter and being in their debt, they secure him a job in Hell. The Doyles freed him from his debt after he helped them during their visit to the New Jersey Hell (The Devil You Know). After this, Nightmares planned to expose what he believed to be their greatest fears: sobriety and being separated from each other. Unfortunately for him, when that plan was put into action the Doyles were still not afraid of him. He became afraid of them instead, losing all power. Sadie then stepped on him. Sadie is completely unafraid of Nightmares, as she finds clowns utterly hilarious. Due to her influence, Frank is now unafraid of him as well. Appearances *Wishing Hell (TAH #5) *Teenagers of the Corn (TAH #63) *The Haunting of Howard Schroeder (TAH #93) *The Devil You Know (TAH #116) *It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad World (TAH #219) Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) Category:Beyond Belief Characters